newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adeon Keir
Adeon Keir '''is a black mage who has spent his entire lifetime in the study of Fire Magic. Adeon skill has made him largely renowned as one of the greatest Fire mages across the lands. His skill has made him feared and those who seek Adeon are said to only seek fear from that they can't describe. Adeon has a large enough knowledge of Fire he has been able to create his own and unique version of fire. Phire, which is similar to normal fire, although blue in color and more powerful than standard fire skills. At a stage during his life, said to be in his early years, Adeon found he had a condition which was said to be rare and scares. Dwarfism', He almost gained an eternal youth, his body doesn't have the regular growth like a normal humans. His's outside appearance remains much younger than his inner self. At first he sought to rid himself, but upon finding no cure he sought to embrace this illness. Only aging around seven years even though it was nearing fifteen years, Adeon sought this as a gift instead of a burdon. His body looked much younger, this gave him upper advantages when it came to battle, there were a few who wished not to harm a child. Appearance Adeon has a childlike figure despite his semi old age, he seems to have activated eternal youth and doesn't appear to age. He takes the form of a small teenager kid with large black spikey hair which blends with his black eyes.His attire consists of purple garb which reaches down to his boots - which are also purple. His style slightly resembles an english man, which multiple frill parts around his neck and his wrists. Adeon has large black pants with two small purple buttons which hang down several inches. He wears black gloves which are used when casting his specialized Fire Magic, the gloves are made so the intense heat of the fire doesn't burn his hand due to the chaotic nature of his casting methods. Adeon's ears are similar to an elven type ear with the tip being more pointed than a humans, which also gives slight enhanced listening skills. Personality Adeon acts as hs conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He makes his own way, but he's king and benevolent. He believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He follows his own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. As a Mage, whenever Adeon comes across fire he will stop to examine the element. It observes the principles, shape and movement of the flames. Despite his seven Decades of research and study of the embers, each time he casts a fire spell or witnesses a burning house, he cannot stop himself from watching the flames and how they erupt and cause all the massive destruction that they hold within the burning heat. Adeon has a large intellect and is surprisingly smart, he is able to formulate battle strategies within a matter of minutes and execute them with precise and rapid pased action. His skill in battle is almost topped by his aquired skills, that of a pick pocket, using the Old Way in magic often gets him ridiculed for using those ways using Aether through his weapons. Background Early Years (The Embers) Teen years and the illness (The Fire) Adult Years (The Firestorm) Encounter with Ifrit (The Hellfire) The Fire Master (The Inferno) Equipment '''Amaterasu: Used by the Fire Mage Adeon Keir are the dual pistol like weapons Amaterasu, each bullet ''can be filled with Aether and when used by a powerful Mage like Adeon, can get converted into their specialty -for Adeon Fire - than being capable of firing off magic attacks at a faster rate than casting a normal Fire spell. The guns are only capable to casting spells up to the /ra/ class, for fire making it Fira. If trying to cast any /ga/ spells like Firaga it can possibly break the magic weapons, or do damage to the caster. While having it's normal gun like prospects of firing normal bullets not making it a true Magic weapon, Adeon rarely uses this, he only fires his own Aether and Magic from the guns. '''Skulls: '''Nearing Adeon's waist are two skulls presummed to be human skulls although this hasn't be specified. These skulls whilst appearing to have to need provide and hold something within their mouths which to Adeon keeps him from death. Within these skulls are two viles, to the common eye look like ordinary health potions, but in reality they hold Ether which regenerates Adeon letting him continue to use magic even after tiring. Offering almost full regeneration of Aether around Adeon letting him control and use more to enhance his magical abilities. Abilities '''Aether Manipulation: '''Using the ''Old Ways of Black Magic and Aether Manipulation, being most choiced through the use of weaponry such as staffs, wands and in Adeon's case, Guns. His skill often being ridiculed for the choice of weaponry instead of using his own hands and such, but Adeon didn't mind. When casting by hand Adeon isn't restricted like when guns in hand. He is quite capable of casting Fira and even Firaga but when using his main form of attack Amaterasu his skill is stuck with only casting Fira. Fire Resistance: '''Having studied the arts of the flame, Adeon has formed a large layer of almost flame resistant Aether around his body. He uses this when trying the basis of a new technique or when using his dangerous Shape manipulation. Although coated within his Aether barrier, his skin has been specially altered to resist the sheer heat and intensity of fire almost making for ultimate fire resistances, a skill which many thrive to achieve. '''Enhanced Aether absorbtion: '''Being a well suited mage, Adeon has developed almost a sixth sense to absorb Aether without mentally thinking of it, his body has adapted to naturally being Aether absorbant. Shown to be most useful within battle as he can naturally keep attacking without needed to concerntrate about his Aether absorbtion as his body does it naturally. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Almost constantly training, Adeon often trained with large and immense Fire elemental attacks, his body began getting worn out and fatigued, although he continued training this helped him survive but also helped when he was in proper fights and needed to outlast his opponent. His enhanced durability has proved helpful as he can take more damage than a normal human can. '''Enhanced Hearing: '''After gaining his Eternal Youth, something happened to Adeon, his ears seemed to have extended slightly, this was by unknown reasons but this also enhanced his hearing. His ears are capable of hearing higher frequencies that can't be heard by normal humans, he can hear larger distances away, good for travelling and being able to hide from dangerous opponents. He uses his enhanced hearing to listen into private conversations which ears aren't meant to listen too. Often making Adeon dangerous to be around if a plot is afoot. '''Eternal Youth: '''Having almost always been known to appear as a teenager, Adeon was gifted with Eternal Youth. His physical appearance doesn't seem to age unlike his actual self, which is many decades older than his outwards self. When first noticing the effects of his Eternal Youth was at his twenty-third Birthday as he spoke about his facial features not have changing or aging as he did. After this he noticed his ears had became almost pointed like an Elf. '''Black Mage: Ulitizing the Old way of Black magic, control Aether and making it flow into his special weapon. Although being classified as a wand, Adeon has twin guns which release Aether in the form of bullets or fire being a black mage. When casting fire using his guns Amaterasu his attacks are similar to the spell Flamestrike mostly used with melee weapons Adeon uses it when firing his gun instead. Fire Mastery Master of Fire: '''Having dedicated seven decades into the study of Fire magic, Adeon has devloped almost perfect mastery over the element. His skill and knowledge has been shown when he was able to create his own version of fire which has a slight increase of power than its parent element. Adeon's skill has been tested when he fought against the large fire demon which essentially was fire versing fire. While engaged in combat with Ifrit was when Adeon tapped into his ability to create Phire. Ifrit was surprised at his invention and was shocked at it's power. When fighting with Ifrit Adeon noted the power to be nearing Firaga's power just slightly weaker. He noted that when angry his Phire had a small power increase, although he doesn't tend to get angry but when he does his Phire is notable stronger than previous attacks - if any. 'Expert Fire Manipulation: '''By making a small Fire spell appear as a Fira or even a Firaga. Adeon can easily fool his opponents with his Manipulation skills of fire. Getting them to think of a Fira look weaker than it should than taking them by surprise with the added damage of the Fira skill while still looking like a normal Fire attack. He is able to make the Fire spiral around before spiraling towards his opponent. His expertise is shown when he can simply toss the element towards his opponent making it look weak and petty but actually pack quite a punch '''Fira Mastery: '''Having been taught the basics and how to cast the spell Fira, Adeon has been training with Fira for almost six decades. He can cast Fira from his weapon Amaterasu with ease and keep it similar strength to if it was casted by Adeon himself by hand. In recent years Adeon has been attempting to use a type of '''Shape Manipulation '''to change the form and shape of Fira when he casts it. From trying to form it into shapes like Bats or Wolves, although for a few years it only resulted in failure recently Adeon has figured out how to shape the spell and make it bend into something which slightly resembles a bat. Although during the creation stage - Which his Shape Manipulation is at - does drain Adeon of his energy thus slowing down the process but progress has been made. He went back to his collage in Mysidia and showed those who taught him the fundamentals of Fire magic and his progression, to which they showed almost as much surprise as Ifrit when using Phire - Something which is kept a secret from most - Phire -Under Construction- Trivia *Although just being a Fire Mage, Adeon has created his own version of just using Fire, Phire which is the creation and manipulation of Blue Fire. Behind the Scenes *The first paragraph of his Personality is taken from the 'Alignment Test Category:XXDemonicLove Category:Under Construction Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Fire Mage Category:Black Mage Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good